


Halloween

by katBr



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: This takes place after Schmidt and Cece's wedding. The gang throws a Halloween party. It's funnier than this summary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In waiting for season six, I started writing my own stories. The first few were stand alone. Then it sorta became a alternate season. This was one of the first I wrote. I wrote it in script form, so the name appears first, so you can read it in the character's voice. I hope you enjoy it. This has not had a beta, so forgive any mistakes. I love Nick and Reagan so, my stories have Nick and Reagan together, and Jess is just a friend. Other than that, pretty much all of up to season five, is cannon.

Halloween

Cece: But Halloween isn't until Monday, you do know that?  
Schmidt: Of course I know that. Everyone who can read a calendar knows that.  
Jess: Well then, why.....  
Schmidt: That is because I have a presentation on Monday morning. So that means I have to do my pre presentation psych up (Cece mouths the last part) Sunday night.  
Cece: Okay. So it's all set, Saturday night it is.  
Winston: Well, it's about time. It's been too long since I have been able to get my freak on. He begins to dance  
Cece: Never do that again. Any of that!  
Winston pays no attention as he walks away dialing the phone.  
Winston: Ally, the mojo man is back!

Saturday night, the loft is decorated.  
Schmidt comes out of the bedroom. Dressed like Abe Lincoln.  
Schmidt: Winston! What did I tell you about messing with the food?! No touching till the party. And if you messed with the canapes, you will spend the rest of the night in your room.  
Winston: How do you know it was me?  
Schmidt: Well, Nick isn't home yet and the girls have been in Jess' room for hours working on their costumes. They are being really mysterious, I don't know why.  
Jess: So why are we keeping this a secret? I mean, Schmidt has seen you in this costume before.  
She is wearing the white dress that onlookers thought made her and Schmidt look like bride and groom.  
Cece: I know, but last time I wore this, Schmidt picked out something that made us look like a couple. I was so mad, but I was also so happy. It took all I had to fight my feelings. Now we can be bride and groom.  
Jess: But he doesn't know what you are wearing. So, why....

Later, the party is starting to get going.  
Cece comes out looking pretty and sees her groom.  
Cece: That's why.  
Schmidt: What?  
Cece: Nothing.  
The door opens.  
Coach: Who is ready to party?  
He is wearing an Olympic track suit.  
Cece: Coach!!  
Coach: May had to be in town, so I jumped on the plane and here I am.  
Winston: (dressed as a clown) Coach! Nice to see you man.  
Coach: Wha! Uh, yeah man.  
Then quickly leaves the area, totally freaked out by the clown  
Nick: It's nice to see you man.  
Coach: You too. What? So, let me see, you forgot the party was tonight. So you went to your room and five minutes later...  
Nick is wearing his normal clothes, an old jacket with a piece of tape on it. With the name outside Dave written on it.  
Nick: This is just my push back on the commercialization of Halloween. Something has to be done, Coach!  
Jess comes by to greet Coach.  
Jess: Hey Coach.  
Coach: What's up little bo peep?  
Jess: Hey Winston, have you seen my sheep?  
Coach: Is this some sort of riddle?  
Winston: I think Nick had it. Yeah I remember he wanted to freak out Schmidt, when he opened the oven.  
A flashback to Schmidt screaming after he opened the oven.  
Cece and Schmidt are dancing.

Later.  
Schmidt: No Jess, I don't have your stuffed sheep.  
Cece: Well, we did use it to make it look like someone was in Winston's bed.  
Flashback, Winston sees a lump and beats it with a bat.  
Winston: Coach! How's it.......  
Coach disappears  
Ally shows up dressed like a cop. Nick is standing in the entrance way.  
Nick: Ally, why didn't you dress up?  
Ally: I did. I dressed as a cop!  
Nick: Yeah, but you are a cop so....  
Ally: Really Nick! You are going to get on my case? Look at yourself.  
Nick: Yeah?  
Ally: Well, it's pretty obvious that you forgot to pick up a costume.  
Nick: Yeah, it's, that's not.  
Ally: Not what? Are you scared Nick? Do I scare you?  
Nick: (Visibly scared) No! Why would I? Winston? I'm coming buddy.  
Ally: What? I didn't hear anything.

Jess: Man, I can not find my sheep. I have looked everywhere.  
Cece: Just enjoy the party Jess. It will turn up.  
Jess: Yeah. Anyway, look at you guys. Finally wearing a couples costume. I need to take a picture of this.  
Winston: Hey guys, have you seen Coach? Every time I try and catch up he disappears.  
Jess: I don't know, he was just here.  
Cece: Wait, does he still have that clown phobia?  
Winston: That can't be it. It's Coach. He's not afraid of anything. Well, except the water, perhaps. Oh and turtlenecks, bunnies and playing basketball.  
Flashback to Coach ducking when he is thrown the ball.  
Winston: I think I need to rethink some things.

Later, they are cleaning up  
Winston: Hey Coach, sorry I freaked you out earlier.  
Coach: Dude, you didn't freak me out.  
Winston: Yeah, you were probably just overcome with emotion. That's okay man, I get it.  
Coach: Yeah, I just missed you man.  
Schmidt: Come on, we need to get this place cleaned up.  
Cece: Babe, why don't we just do this tomorrow?  
Schmidt: You know I have my presentation on Monday.  
Cece: I know, but babe, you are going to be okay.  
Schmidt: I have to do better than okay. I'm your husband now. I have to provide for you.  
Cece: Who says? We can take care of each other Schmidt. We can make up our own rules.  
Schmidt: Thank you, but I am never going to stop trying to give you the world.


End file.
